


The Dream

by UnpublishedWriter



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnpublishedWriter/pseuds/UnpublishedWriter
Summary: Unexpected issues arise during the Doctor's modifications.





	The Dream

As soon as he rebooted, Lethbridge-Stewart looked down at the Doctor, who in turn was frowning at his opened chest-plate. “Doctor, perhaps you should reconsider.”

“I almost have it. Was there a problem?”

“I had an unusual dream – or whatever you would call it.”

“Really?” His friend beamed. “Then I’m near success, aren’t I?”

“I dreamed I was human again, and best man at your wedding –”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“—to a Dalek.”

The Doctor’s facial expression was priceless. “What?”

“A Dalek wearing a wedding gown and veil. Your other selves were on the groom’s side of the church, Davros and more Daleks were on the bride’s side. Your mother-in-law wore a most fetching hat and cried into a handkerchief.” If he could shudder, he would.

“Ah. Right. Well.” For a moment, the Doctor looked like his fifth self. “Let me put things back in order and run a systems check. Or perhaps I should run the systems check, first….”


End file.
